A New Start
by Harley O'Connell
Summary: Just about a girl named Skye and how she got to Forks.


"Geez Mom," a girl stated as she grabbed an ice pack for her mother's bruise, "who was is this time?"

"Just a stupid prat that didn't keep her mouth shut." The girl sighed as she sat by her mother. Skye took a bite of her pizza and turned on the television.

"Are we gonna have to move again?" the room fell silent again before Skye's mother answered.

"Maybe. I herd that there was a pack up in Washington near the beach."

"You said that the last time we moved here." She complained. Her black boots clicked on the floor as Riana chewed on the thought. There were still some boxes that haven't been unpacked from their last move, Arizona. The weather was always hot and it forced her to stay indoors. Skye's outfit was the usual dark blue jeans, a midnight colored tank top with a silver wolf on it, and black boots.

"Don't worry honey, we'll make it work. I already bought us a house up there." Skye groaned and banged her head against the arm rest.

"Besides, it's a lot cooler." Riana said with a smile. Skye knew that the battle was lost and she sighed.

"When do you want to start packing?"

"I was hoping next week." Skye rolled her eyes and went upstairs to her room and shut her door. Riana shook her head and glanced at a picture that was sitting on a shelf of the entertainment center. It was a picture of Riana, her husband, Trent, and Skye (she was the age of 8). Her father had died of a horrible car accident coming home from work. Now it was just her and her daughter (age 17).

"I wish you were here Trent." Riana whispered as she took the picture and sat back down in the chair. "You would know what to do." She placed it on the coffee table, turned off the television, and went to her room.

Skye moved her foot to the rhythmic beat as she read a book. This was how most of her days were spent. She would come home from school and sometimes find her mother all battered up. They would talk and then she would go to her room until Riana called for dinner.

She flipped another page in her book not noticing a fairly large German Shepherd/wolf enter her room and made itself comfortable on her bed. It nosed her in the sides until Skye had noticed and started to scratch behind the ears.

"Hi Rowan." She whispered as he snuggled up to her and they both fell asleep.

Skye woke up to the smell of bacon, eggs, and sausage. So she got up, took a shower and went downstairs with Rowan at her side.

"Sleep well?" Riana asked. Skye nodded as she ate her breakfast. Rowan sat down and his tail started to move back and fourth. Skye smiled as she gave him a small piece of bacon. Riana sighed at her and sat down with her plate and coffee.

"So, why are we moving?" Skye asked.

"I thought I already told you honey." Skye shook her head no.

"I think its time to move on."

"You said that last month." Skye grumbled. She got up from the table and placed her plate and cup in the dishwasher. "I'm going out." Rowan followed her. She continued to walk down the road until she came upon to what seemed like a rundown house. Skye entered in and closed the door.

"Hi Skye!" a familiar voice rang in the air as she smiled at him.

"Hi Devon." Skye said as she gave him a hug and sat down on the overstuffed couch. Rowan jumped up and settled down next to her.

"How's it goin?" another body walked in the room.

"It's been better." She whispered. Devon and Lynn gave her a questioned look and sat down.

"I don't know if…"

"C'mon Skye you can tell us." Lynn said. Devon nodded in agreement.

"Well, you know that I moved here a month and a half ago right." They both nodded for her to keep going.

"I um, ah have to move…again."

"Why?" Devon asked.

"You guys wouldn't believe me."

"What would make you say that?"

"You know those Halloween stories of vampires, werewolves, Frankenstein?"

"Yeah." They both had no clue at where she was headed.

"A long time ago my great grandfather was bitten by a werewolf when he was coming home from work. He stayed in the hospital for two weeks and they finally let him out. His first transformation was painful and then rumors started to spread and he had to leave town. So, it just happens genetically that I… am a werewolf." The room was silent before anyone spoke up.

"So you're a werewolf?" Devon questioned. She nodded her head as they both grinned at her.

"What are we supposed to do about it?" Lynn joked.

"This is a relief." Skye let out a breathe and placed her head on the back of the couch. Rowan's tail thumped as she scratched his ears. So far things were going good.

"So your okay with me being one?" Skye asked still unsure of herself.

"Completely." Lynn said with confidence.

"You have to keep this a secret. Even if I leave."

"We will, we will." Devon promised. Skye looked at her watch and saw that it was already 4:30pm.

"Shoot!" she exclaimed as Rowan's head shot up from surprise. "I'm sorry but I have to get home."

"That's okay, we'll see you later." They all said bye and Skye turned and shut the door behind her with Rowan at her feet.

"Well that went a lot smoother than I thought it would." Skye said as the door opened by Rowan. She walked in and went into her Mom's room.

"Mom?" she sat on bed as she watched her mother sleep.

*1 hour later*

Riana groaned and turned over to see Skye and Rowan sitting on her bed.

"Hi sweetie, what's going on?" she asked.

"Are you alright Mom. You've been like this for the past two days?" Skye answered, looking a little concerned.

"I guess I'm just stressed about moving that's all." Riana lied.

"Why, we moved three times in the past two months. What's so different about this one?"

"We're going across the country, Skye."

"Your point is…"

"Uhh, your not helping at all missy!!" Rowan nearly fell off the bed at her scream. She had never done that before.

"I just wish that we didn't have to move and that-that-that no good son of a wolf would LEAVE ME THE HECK ALONE!!!!" this time, it was Skye that nearly fell off the bed. Riana can get very scary sometimes. She had only seen her phase once when she got _angry_. She hoped that she had never had to see that again.

"Yeah, she can be a pain in the butt." Skye agreed. "she's always challenging you for the Alpha-female rank."

"That…is one of the reasons we're moving. Far away from her." Riana growled as she stretched and went to go cook dinner.

"What are we having?" Skye asked following her with Rowan behind her.

"Steak." She answered as she opened the fridge. Dinner was ready within forty-five minutes and they sat down at the dinning room table and ate.

"Is this going to be our final move Mom?" Skye asked.

"Yes, it will be. I'm good friends with a guy named Billy Black and his son, Jacob. Do you remember them. When we lived in close range of each other they would come over for Thanksgiving and Christmas." Skye nodded her head slightly as she placed her plate in the dishwasher.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed," Skye said as she looked at the microwave clock (11:50pm). She yawned and hugged her mom, then went to bed.

"I hope Washington will do her good." Riana whispered as she to placed her plate in the dishwasher and went to bed.

A week had already passed and there was a moving truck ready infront of their house. Everything except Skye, she was at the hang out with Lynn, Devon, and Rowan.

"I don't want to go." She cried as Lynn handed her a cup of hot tea. She took it and started to drink.

"Maybe you'll make friends with that Jacob kid and his gang that you told us about?" Devon said he scratched Rowan behind the ears.

"I don't know. He hasn't seen me in ten years. I don't think he'll remember me." Skye was about to say something else but her cell phone rang.

"Hello?... Yes Mom I'm with them. … Now? … Alright, fine. Guys I have to go." She sat up and hugged them both. Skye and Rowan walked toward the door but Lynn stopped them.

"Hey Skye." She had noticed something that she was holding but couldn't quite make it out.

"What's that?" Skye asked as Lynn pulled out what looked like a wrapped box. Skye took it and opened it up. It was a photo album of all the times they had spent together (4 months). She was starting to tear so Skye turned to face the door and reached for the handle.

"Thanks guys. It means a lot." Skye whispered as they gave her another hug. Skye sighed and opened the door to the shack and left with Rowan by her side. Tears were coming down her face as she rounded the corner and saw her mother taking one last glance at the house. She walked up to Skye and put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"We'll stay in Washington for good. This will be the last move that we'll ever make. I promise." Riana kissed the top of Skye's forehead and they got in the car as the moving truck followed them to Forks, Washington.

Ch.2

*drop* *drop* *drop*

Rain fell on the window pain as Skye looked out the window of her new room. It was almost like an exact replica of her other room. The only difference was that it was just a little bit smaller than the original.

"Skye, dinner!!" her mom yelled from downstairs. Skye rolled her eyes and continued to walk down the long flight of stairs. she entered the kitchen and snooped around for something to eat.

"Cut that out. I already have food!" Riana growled at her. They both sat down to a steak and a baked potato.

"There's nothing to do here, Mom."

"It's a small town dear. Tell ya what, you can go out and walk around the town, and even maybe La Push."

"La Push??" Skye questioned.

"It's a small place just outside the town." Riana hinted. Skye sighed and rolled her eyes at her mother.

"Let me guess. That's where Jacob and Billy live. Obvious." The rest of the dinner was quiet. Skye finished her plate first, so she got up and placed her plate in the dishwasher and went upstairs.

"Where are you going?!" Riana asked.

"I'm going out Mom!" she yelled as she went back down stairs as her hand reached for the door.

"Just be back at a decent time, okay Skye?" her mother pleaded.

"Alright, bye Mom." Skye opened the door, waved, then shut it again. She got in her car and drove off. Skye turned the corner and was headed toward La Push. So far it was a quiet drive until her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Skye asked as she stopped at a red light.

"Hey Skye, what's up?"

"Oh hi Lynn, I'm just driving up to La Push."

"La wha?" Lynn was confused.

"It's a, place near Forks." Skye answered. The red light turned green, finally, and continued going straight.

"What's in La Push?"

"……Well, there's an ocean. Also there's a cliff and the people like to cliff dive."

"Into the ocean…"

"Yeah, I guess. Where else would they fall, on pointed rocks?" Lynn rolled her eyes at Skye.

"Well I guess I better go, bye Skye."

"Bye Lynn. Tell Devon that I said hi." She hung up and parked her car by the beach and got out. Not to long after she heard a rustle in the bushes as she turned to see what the noise was. She walked quietly over to the bushes as something huge and brown jumped on her and she fell, hitting her back against the gravel on the road.

'What the heck just happened?!' Skye thought as she looked up to see her attacker. She got up and backed up, thinking it was a grizzly bear. The huge russet bear/wolf stared at her and growled. Skye started to run at the speed of light with the 'bear' following her. Until she was at a dead end at the edge of the cliff.

'Aw crap.' Skye thought as she tried to find another way out of this mess. 'Well, it can't get any worse, can it?'

"What are you doing here?" the voice growled.

"What I'm I doing here? I should be asking why are you here… Jacob Black."

"How --?"

"It was obvious. So how's it going?"

"How the heck can you hear me?"

"Interesting answer Jake." She was trying to avoid the fact that she's a werewolf just like him.

"Are you a --?"

"What me?? I'm confused Jake, enlighten me." Jacob smacked his forehead and sighed.

"You don't know, do you?" he whispered.

"Of course I know Jacob, you don't think that I don't know."

"Well, uh.." Jacob stuttered and shook his head at her.

"How did you find out?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he helped her up and sat beside him.

"That I'm a…werewolf." Skye muttered.

"Before your dad died he told my father, Billy, the truth and where they were going. I had never expected you to move back."

"Yeah, neither did I." then a thought dawned on her. Surely he and his pack would know,

"Hey Jake, do you know about the Cullens?"

"You mean the leaches." He snarled, coming out from behind a tree fully dressed.

Skye blinked several times before she spoke, "You are a lot taller than I remembered." He laughed at her and sat down on the sand.

"They don't live far from the border, about five miles if we run." He smiled at her.

"So you knew my dad?" she whispered. Jacob nodded and gave her a comforting hug.

"C'mon, let's get something to eat."

They ran until they got to the Black's household and was greeted with a warm welcome.

"Hi guys, come in." a man said, supposedly Jake's father, as he rolled over to meet the gang.

"Hi Billy." They answered in unison. Then he noticed Skye and looked at her.

"Who's this?" he asked Jake.

"This is Skye Wilmon, dad. Billy looked at her for a few minutes before he answered.

"You look just like your father, Skye."

"Thanks." She whispered. Her father was a full-blooded Cherokee Indian and her mother was half Italian, but Skye's grandmother from her mother's side was one-half Irish. Skye's father was a very 'out there' subject that she talked about.

"C'mon. Let's go have dinner; I made some spaghetti."

"I can't – I have to go…"

"Your mom's already here. Along with Sam, Embry, Quill, and Paul."

"Oh." Skye said a little confused.

"Part of the pack." Jacob whispered in her ear. She nodded as they went towards the den.

"Jake…Jake…" Sam tried to get his attention. Fail.

"Here he goes again." Embry acknowledged.

"Again?" Sam asked.

Embry nodded.

"He hasn't –." Paul said to no one in particular.

"He might have." Quill said. Sam tried to get Jake's attention as Billy, Skye and her mom were talking about her dad.

"Jake!" Sam whispered harshly. Jacob turned around and walked over.

"You okay man?" Embry asked.

"Why would you ask if I was?"

"You kinda look like you have…" Quill started to say but Sam finished.

"…imprinted."

"Um………." There was a long pause from the confused look from the pack but Jake himself knew that he had. He now would do anything for her. Protect her, even risking his life.

"Yup."

"He has." Paul had a big grin on his face as they watched Jake go and sit back with Skye.

Riana, Billy and the rest of the La Push pack looked at each other and grinned at them.

Ch.3

*6 months later*

"SKYE!!" a very angry female yelled from inside the shop. Things have gone quite smoothly around here lately. A few months after Skye, Riana and Rowan arrived here in Forks she had made two best friends (A/N: I know that sounded cheesy, leave me alone). A werewolf and vampire to be exact. Ryder Featherstone and Sierra Sixkill. Together they opened a record shop called Coyote Records. They had argued about the name for months until Jasper decided on Coyote Records, because they were all Indians.

"What!!" she yelled back.

"You wolf is here."

"Puh, thanks Damian."

"Your welcome." Damian is a _long_ story. They all decided to go to New York and some 'relatives' of the Cullens while they were here. Embry wanted to go to the Underground and then they met Damian. Embry instantly fell in love with a vampire and imprinted.

"Hi Jake." Skye said as he sat on the counter.

"Hi yourself."

"What do you want to do after I quit work?" Skye asked.

"I dunno. Jasper, I think that's his name, is showing us a few moves on how to destroy new borns."

"Where?"

"In the clearing!!!" Ryder shouted from the other room.

"Thank you Ryder. I will bill you later for the hearing aid I will require."

"Ha, funny Skye."


End file.
